The present invention relates to novel epoxides and particularly cyclic epoxides and a process for their preparation.
Epoxides having cyclic structures are known in the prior art. In particular, ErhenFreund et al. (Helv. Chim. Acta., 57(4), 1098 (1974)) have described the following epoxide (2a): ##STR2## obtained as by-product of the oxidation of .beta.-cyclogeraniol by lead tetraacetate.
Rosenberger et al. (Helv. Chim. Acta., 63(6), 1665 (1980)) have described the position isomer of the double bond (2b) obtained by reacting 2,2,6-trimethylcyclohexanone with a sulphur ylide. ##STR3##